battlenetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Boy Django
, nicknamed the "Solar Boy", is the main character of the Boktai series. He wields the weapon "Gun Del Sol", and is accompanied by Otenko. He is the son of the vampire Ringo, and lives in San Miguel, the Town of the light. Django is also the brother of Sabata, the "Dark Boy". Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand :Under Construction Django is seen hunting the Count of Groundsoaking Blood, the monster that killed Ringo. He later has to defeat the immortal. Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django After the defeat of Hel in the first game, Django leaves Istrakan and travels to the city of San Miguel. However, a vampire (later revealed to be Ringo) steals his Gun del Sol. After meeting with some of the characters in San Miguel, he earns the Sol de Vice from Zazie, allowing him to imbue his melee attacks with elements. Django then gets involved with a plot to awaken a sealed Ancestor Piece Jormungandr in his vampire-hunting adventures. Through the game he chases Black Dainn in attempts to stop him from reawakening his sisters, Duneyrr, Durathror, and Dvalinn. In his second encounter with vampire Ringo, he gets infected with vampirism, and ends up having to be purified by Sabata to prevent Dark Matter from taking over his body. Django then masters his abilities as a half vampire and takes advantage of both abilities of Sol and Dark in the game. In the final stand against Dainn, he regains his Gun del Sol, albiet it being damaged and unable to return to its full functionality. At the end of the plot, he travels to the bottom of the Spiral Tower, where he faces off with Jormungandr and seals the Doomsday Beast again. Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack Several years after the events in Boktai 2, Django finds himself near a state of death, kept barely alive due to his vampire blood. As he works his way out of his supposed grave, a kid from the future, Trinity, accidentally breaks the gravestone, breaking the seal keeping Django in. Django then reunites with the residents of San Miguel, and regains some skills that he has lost from his "death". He broke his Sol de Vice from the second game, but now has a fully operational Gun del Sol. He also gains a Casket Motorbike, which he now uses to travel between distant dungeons. At the Lightless Village, Django encounters the Count again, where he learns of Ratatosk and his plans to rule the world with the Moon Beast. Whilst chasing down Ratatosk's minions, he encounters Carmilla, and later Sabata, learning that Sabata is being controlled by Ratatosk so he can help Ratatosk control Vanargand, the Beast of Destruction that was sealed on the moon. After Ratatosk's defeat, Django travels to Paradise, a place on the moon, where he finds Sabata's spirit as he recalls his memories from previous points in the games. Eventually, he succumbs to the Beast and begins to go rampant, destroying Paradise in the process. Django then travels to where the Beast is sealed, and finds that Sabata has become one with the Beast. Django is then forced to fight Vanargand, subduing it. However, Vanargand begins to go rampant, destroying its surroundings and absorbing Otenko and Carmilla in the process, leaving Django alone while he escapes. The end of the game depends on which Trance the player has used more, and whether the player has hit Sabata during the final battle. These factors will decide the ultimate fate of Otenko, Sabata and Carmilla. Relation with MegaMan.EXE: CrossOver *In MegaMan Battle Network 4, Django appears in the amusement park the player fights against ShadeMan.EXE. *In MegaMan Battle Network 5, Django appears as his own Mega Chip. *In MegaMan Battle Network 6, there is a sidequest with Django and Otenko in the Japanese version of MegaMan Battle Network 6, but it was removed from the English versions. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_G6k8JYbrJU *Combining the chips Django D, DjangoV2 D and DjangoV3 D in MegaMan Battle Network 6 will result in the Program Advance "Crossover", where Django appears at the back of the battlefield in the same row as MegaMan. He will fire his Gun del Sol similar to the Battle Chip while MegaMan fires his Buster down the row. Both of them will then move in and perform a cross-slash. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.